Different Love, Different Life
by LeeJihye
Summary: HunHan Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

Annyeonghaseyo.. nanneun Lee Jihye, saya author baru disini. dan ini cerita pertama saya maaf kalo agak aneh yaa.. semoga kalian suka. mohon reviewnya, maaf kalau ada typo.  
Bangapta!

TITLE : Different Love, Different Life.

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member EXO + OC. 

**PERINGATAN** : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI, APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

-  
Present

-

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"** **CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

Seorang namja dengan tinggi 174cm sedang berlari ke arah pintu masuk sebuah universitas. Ya, dia namja bernama Xi Luhan. Tidak banyak yang mengira dia adalah namja dengan wajah yang putih dan mulus bak malaikat atau bahkan bidadari yang turun ke bumi dan menyamar sebagai namja. Rambut coklat karamelnya bergerak tak beraturan mengikuti gerakan larinya, menabrak beberapa mahasiswa lain yang berlalu-lalang di depan dan sampingnya.

Buru-buru? Ya hari ini dia sudah terlambat ke kampus untuk kesekian kalinya. Terlambat adalah hobinya berbanding terbalik dengan prestasi yang dia punya, menyandang predikat sebagai mahasiswa Teladan dan Cerdas di Universitas Kyunghee membuatnya selalu mendapat banyak pujian dari seluruh teman-temannya.

Dia menyandang tas ranselnya di pundak sebelah kiri sementara mata indahnya dia alihkan dari jalan untuk melihat jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan waktu 09.00 KST dan itu artinya dia sudah melewati 15 menit awal pelajaran Kim seosangnim yang terkenal sebagai dosen "menyeramkan" di universitas tersebut.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Luhan tidak langsung membuka pintu melainkan bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ahh.. ottokahe?! Aku terlambat lagi. Pasti Kim seosangnim sudah berada didalam kelas. Apa aku boleh mengikuti pelajarannya sedangkan dia terkenal sebagai dosen menyeramkan" desah Luhan frustasi.

Tak lama kemudian lamunannya terhenti saat suara bariton Kim seosangnim menginterupsinya.

"Ekhm! Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelasku Tuan Muda Luhan?" ucapnya

"Akh! Jeosonghamnida seosangnim aku terlambat hari ini. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, karena semalam aku insomnia." Ucapnya berkali-kali sambil membungkukkan badan.

"Kesekian kalinya aku sudah mendengar alasan itu Luhan, tapi untuk sekarang aku tidak memaafkanmu. Ikut aku ke ruanganku sekarang! Dan Do Kyungsoo awasi teman-temanmu sementara aku pergi, jika sampai ada yang meninggalkan kelas tamat riwayat kalian di kertas nilaiku!" perintah Kim seosangnim.

Dengan langkah berat Luhan mengikuti Kim seosangnim keruangan dosen. Luhan sangat anti dengan kata "ruang Dosen" atau lebih parah "ruang Rektor", image dirinya sebagai mahasiswa teladan dan cerdas bisa saja langsung hilang saat dia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Tapi terlambat, sekarang dia sudah berada di depan meja Kim seosangnim.

"Baiklah Luhan, sepertinya tidak banyak hal yang bisa kulakukan selain menghukummu. Kuharap ini terakhir kalinya aku melihatmu terlambat, dengan menjabat sebagai Ketua Mahasiswa Universitas Kyunghee dan siswa teladan, seharusnya kau bsia mendisplinkan dirimu Luhan agar bisa menjaga nama baik universitas ini.

Kau tahu? Aku lelah kalau harus berbohong terus menerus kepada ayahmu tentang bagaimana sikapmu selama beberapa bulan belakangan ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatmu bisa seperti ini, aku tahu kejadian 3 bulan lalu memang tidak bisa semudah itu dilupakan tapi cobalah untuk tetap melakukan hal-hal yang penting dengan benar. Kau ingin berubah menjadi berandalan? Kurasa tidak Tuan Muda."

Luhan tidak bisa berkutik dia hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya sembari saling menautkan jari-jari tangannya diddepannya.

"Kuharap ini hukuman terakhirku untukmu Luhan, pergilah ke lapangan outdoor dan Lee seosangnim yang akan mengawasimu disana, bilang padanya kau dihukum olehku karena terlambat hari ini. Tapi berjanjilah padaku ini yang terakhir kalinya mendiang ibumu akan sangat kecewa kalau kau seperti ini Xi Luhan."

"Ne, seosangnim. Aku mengerti, aku berjanji aku tidak akan seperti ini lagi, terima kasih. Aku permisi." Setelah membungkukkan badannya Luhan langsung melesat keluar menuju lapangan outdoor.

 **Sesampainya di lapangan outdoor.**

"Annyeonghaseyo Lee seosangnim, aku disini karena aku dihukum oleh Kim seosangnim, dan aku rasa seosangnim tahu alasan aku dihukum?" ucap Luhan santai.

"Kebetulan sekali!" Ucap Lee seosangnim gembira. "Aku sedang melatih anak semester 2 untuk pertandingan basket seminggu lagi, karena tidak ada office boy yang bertugas saat jam pelajaran bagaimana kalau kau yang membantuku untuk mengumpulkan bola bola basket yang berserakan diujung sana." Sambil menunjuk keranjang bola basket diujung lapangan.

"Ah, ne seosangnim. Aku akan membereskannya"

"Cepatlah!" perintahnya Lee seosangnim

Membereskan bola basket? Hei, apa aku sehina itu hanya karena aku terlambat 15 menit aku harus membereskan banyaknya bola basket ini, sendirian, dibawah terik matahari? Ini gila! Aku Xi Luhan anak pemilik universitas ini, kalian tidak tahu ya? Ah menyebalkan! -Monolog Luhan

Selang 30 menit semua bola basket sudah menumpuk rapih di keranjangnya saat tiba tiba ada satu bola yang sukses mendarat dengan cantik di kepalanya.

"Aw! Aisshh jinjja! Siapa yang melempar bola kesini!" teriaknya

"Mianhamnida! Aku tidak sengaja sunbae, maafkan aku." Ucap namja tersebut.

Sontak tubuh Luhan menegang, sepertinya ia mengenali suara lembut itu, atau lebih tepatnya mengetahui pemilik suara tersebut. Dengan segera ia membalikan badan dan kedua mata mereka pun bertemu.

"Oh Sehun!"

"Luhan hyung!"

TBC

Aneh banget ya? mohon di review.


	2. Chapter 2

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member EXO + OC.

 **PERINGATAN** : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI, APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

-  
Present

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"** **CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

 _"_ _Oh Sehun!"_

 _"_ _Luhan hyung!"_

"Neo! Ya! Neo bichieso! Ini sakit tahu!" Luhan meringis.

"Mianhae hyung, aku tidak lihat kalau ada orang disini, lagipula apa yang kau lakukan disini bukankah seharusnya kau kelas vocal sekarang?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kau tahu, aku terlambat lagi hari ini, dan aku dihukum disini., ditempat ini, bersama Lee seosangnim. Menyebalkan!" desahnya.

"hmmpttthh… hahahahahahaa... kau dihukum lagi? Hahahahaha" tawa sehun meledak saat itu juga. Bagaimana tidak seorang pewaris tunggal dari Lu Corporation, anak yang selalu dibanggakan oleh Tuan Lu ini dihukum karena keterlambatannya lagi? Daebak!

"Ya! Ya! Cukup tertawanya, aku malu!"

"Haha okay okay. Wah jinjja aku sampai sakit perut setelah tertawa. Kau tahu bagaimana ekspresi yeoja yeoja pemujamu itu kalau tahu kau dihukum karena terlambat. Berapa jam kali ini?" Tanyanya.

Luhan mendelik kesal "Cih, aku hanya terlambat 15 menit tidak sampai 2 jam. Tak usah berlebihan Oh Sehun."

"Bwahahahaa…. Aku tidak percayaa… hahaha" dan kali ini tawa Sehun lebih keras.

"Kali ini apa lagi hah?! Berhentilah tertawa sehun-ah." Luhan memelas.

"Hmm.. baiklah. Ah ini gila, bagaimana Kim seosangnim bisa setega itu terhadapmu, kau hanya terlambat 15 menit dan sekarang kau sudah berada di sini untuk membereskan bola bola basket. Kim seosangnim sangatlah menyeramkan ya." Pikir Sehun.

Luhan hanya mendesah pelan. Dia pun tak habis pikir bahwa ini ada hukuman teraneh yang pernah ia terima. Untuk apa dihukum sekedar membereskan bola-bola basket tak berguna itu. Ayahnya pasti bisa langsung membeli yang baru tanpa dimintapun.

"Yasudah, sekarang kan sudah waktu istirahat untuk kelas olahraga, bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin saja, aku akan mentraktirmu bubble tea sebagai permintaan maafku. Otte?" Tanya Sehun.

Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang ajakan Sehun sembari berpikir ia memajukan mulutnya dan mengetuk-ngetuk jarinya ke bibirnya.

Manis.

Yah, manis. Itulah yang mendeskripsikan tingkah Luhan saat ini. Luhan-lah namja yang berhasil mencuri perhatian Sehun sejak lama.

Mereka berteman dari saat mereka masih kecil, Tuan Lu dan Tuan Oh adalah partner kerja yang sangat dekat bisa dibilang mereka bersahabat, namun semenjak kecelakaan yang menimpa ibu Luhan Tuan Oh dan keluarganya tidak bisa membantu banyak, semuanya berubah. Luhan tidak ceria seperti dulu, dia hanya bisa marah, menangis, melamun. Hidupnya benar-benar kacau, ditinggal orang yang sangat kita cintai pasti membuat kita terpukul kan?

"Baiklah! Aku mau, tapi kau harus ingat jangan sampai ceroboh seperti tadi itu bisa saja membahayakan orang lain selain diriku, arra?" ucap Luhan.

Sontak Sehun terjaga dari lamunannya.

"Ah.. ye hyung, aku janji tidak akan ceroboh lagi. Kajja sebelum kita kehabisan tempat." Sambil menarik tangan Luhan, Sehun berlari menuju kantin.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Astaga. Apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdetaknya tidak normal? Kenapa rasanya jantungku ingin keluar? Tidak boleh Luhan ingat kau itu namja mana bisa kau menyukai Sehun. Apa yang akan yeoja pemujamu itu katakana setelah mereka tau kau itu GAY? BIG NO LUHAN!

 **KAFETARIA UNIVERSITAS KYUNGHEE**

Suasana kafetaria di jam istirahat memang sangat penuh oleh anak-anak tim basket dan volly dan hamper semua kursi disana penuh sebelum mata jeli Luhan mendapat satu meja yang amsih kosong.

"Sehunnie, aku akan duduk disana pesankan aku tao bubble tea ne, jebal~" rengek Luhan.

"Ne hyung, arraseo. Duduklah disana sementara aku memesankanmu bubble tea dan makan siang." Tegas Sehun.

Luhan duduk di meja yang dekat jendela itulah tempat favoritnya dimanapun itu, mau di café, kelas, bahkan rumah sekalipun dia selalu suka duduk didekat jendela. Duduk dekat jendela itu bisa menenangkan pikiran dan merefresh kembali otak kita. 10 menit kemudian Sehun pun dating dengan membawa nampan berisi 2 cup bubbletea dan 2 mangkuk jjangmyeun.

"Hyung. Ayo dimakan, kau pasti sangat lapar karena harus membereskan bola basket yang sangat banyak."  
"Wah, sehunnie, gowamooo~" jawab Luhan dan langsung melahap jjangmyeun didepannya dengan lahap.

Tak lama kemudian kelas vocal Kim seosangnim pun bubar. Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya segera keluar dari kelas dan berjalan kearah kafetaria.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau tahu dimana Luhan? Aku tidak bisa menghubungi handphonenya sejak tadi."

"Aku juga pesan yang kukirim tidak dibalas, sebenarnya apa yang Kim seosangnim lakukan kali ini terhadapnya ya?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kai kebingungan.  
"Disana! Itu Luhan dengan_ommo!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat melihat Luhan yang duduk bersama dengan seorang namja lain. Setahu baekhyun Luhan sangat anti dekat dekat dengan namja lain selain mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat langsung berlari menghampiri Luhan dengan tergesa-gesa dan penasaran tentunya.

"Luhannie!" sebuah suara berhasil menghentikan kegiatan yang akan memakan jjangmyeun-nya.

"Ah jadi kau disini, kemana handphonemu kami sama sekali tidak bisa menghubungimu tahu." -Kyungsoo

"Siapa ini? Ah sepertinya dia anak dari tim basket kampus kita, iya kan Kai?" -Chanyeol

"Benar juga, kau Sehun kan? Anak semester 2 klub basket kampus ini!" -Kai

Dan itulah pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh terus dilontarkan teman-temannya, sedangkan Luhan hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya! Sebenarnya kalian mengkahwatirkanku atau hanya penasaran dengan dia. Tidak peduli sekali sih!" Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Yasudah lupakan". Cegah Baekhyun. "Luhannie, kau kemana saja handphonemu tak bisa kami hubungi. Apa Kim seosangnim memberikan hukuman berat untukmu? Apa kau dimaki habis-habisan olehnya, tidak bisa dipercaya dia benar benar menyeramkan. Baekhyun bergidik.

"Gwaenchanha, aku hanya disuruh untuk membereskan bola basket di lapangan outdoor yang dipakai anak anak klub basket itu." Jawab Luhan tegas.

"Daebak! Seorang Kim seosangnim bisa menyuruhmu melakukan itu? Ayahmu saja harus berusaha keras untuk menyuruhmu ke kantor dan dia hanya tinggal menyuruhmu membereskan bola basket? Dan kau melakukannya? Gila!" cecar Chanyeol.

Perbincangan merekapun berlanjut, sampai jam istirahat untuk anak kelas olahraga selesai.

"Luhan hyung, sepertinya aku harus pergi waktu istirahatku sudah selesai" tukas Sehun

"Jinjja? Ah cepat sekali, baiklah kalau begitu. Semangat untuk latihannya^^"  
"Ne hyung, gomawo. Sunbaedeul, aku permisi dulu ya, annyeong!" ucap Sehun seraya berlalu.  
Setelah kepergian Sehun keempat pasang mata langsung tertuju kearah Luhan dengan tatapan menuduh. Hoho, tamat riawayatmu Xi Luhan.

"Sejak kapan kau akrab dengannya? Setahuku kau itu anti dekat dekat dengan namja lain selain kami." Tanya Bekhyun penuh selidik.

"Kau juga menyemangatinya? Aku tidak salah dengar? Kai kau juga dengar kan?"

"Ne aku dengar itu dengan jelas channie" jawab Kai.

"A…apaa! Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu, wajar sebagai hyung yang baik aku menyemangatinya. Kalau bukan karena dia aku tidak akan bisa kabur dari hukuman Kim seosangnim dan berada disini." jawab Luhan tergagap.

Kyungsoo mendesis "Apa yang bisa dia lakukan?".

"Saat aku sudah selesai menjalani hukuman tiba-tiba sehun tidak sengaja melempar bolanya dan mendarat di kepalaku" jelas Luhan.

"MWO!" teriak mereka berempat.

"YA! Jangan berteriak kalian mau jadi perhatian satu kafetaria hah? Aisshh telingaku sakit jadinya. Aku tidak apa apa jadi kalian tidak usah khawatir dan tidak usah berteriak!" jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

"Mana bisa seperti itu! Kau tidak apa apa kan? Dirimu itu selalu sial ya, setelah kau dihukum Kim seosangnim kau malah harus mendapat kenang-kenangan dengan lemparan bola? Dunia tidak adil Luhannie~" Kata Kai.

"Haha berlebihan kau kkamjong, naneun gwenchana. Hanya terkejut saja ternyata pelakunya adalah Sehun, bersyukurlah dia yang melempar bolanya kalau bukan mungkin aku tidak akan bersamanya tadi^^" Jawab Luhan.

Semua mata tengah memandang dengan tatapan menuduh (lagi). Merasa diperhatikan Luhan langsung berniat untk pergi.

"Sebentar lagi kelas drama aku harus bersiap kalau tidak aku akan dimarahi lagi oleh Shin seosangnim. Aku duluan ya, annyeong!" ucap Luhan dan langsung melesat pergi.

 **TBC**

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau baca ff gaje ini. Review please.


	3. Chapter 3

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member EXO + OC.

 **PERINGATAN** : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI, APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

-  
Present

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"** **CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

 **Thursday, 2017.08.08-10.00 KST**

Bertepatan dengan hari ini sudah seminggu setelah kejadian antara Luhan dan Sehun di lapangan outdoor kampus. Sudah seminggu pula Luhan tidak melihat Sehun, ini aneh tiba-tiba Sehun menghilang tanpa kabar, semua pesan yang Luhan kirim tidak dibalasnya, telepon? Tidak pernah diangkat. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sehun, semua dosen dan rektor bahkan teman teman satu klub basketnya tidak tahu kemana Sehun pergi bahkan ia melewatkan pertandingan basketnya.

"Sehun-ah neo eodisseo? Nan bogoshipo.." Monolog Luhan.

Ya, Luhan memang merindukannya karena percaya atau tidak dia memang sudah menyukai ah lebih tepatnya dia memang mencintai Sehun dia mencintai hoobaenya itu semenjak kejadian di lapangan tersebut, bahkan kalau bisa ia akan berterima kasih pada bola basket yang sudah mengenai kepalanya itu.

Tapi sekarang yang ia dapat apa? Sehun menghilang tak ada kabar, ayahnya pun sama tidak muncul di kantor bahkan tidak menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di perusahaan Tuan Lu. Padahal saat itulah kesempatan perdana Luhan datang ke perusahaan untuk sekedar menggantikan ayahnya menghadiri rapat pemegang saham dengan harapan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sehun tapi kenyataan berbanding terbalik dengan pikirannya.

Tunggu? Luhan mencintai Sehun? Bukankah kalian sama-sama namja? Bagaimana bisa? Kau bilang sangat tidak mungkin kau menjadi gay?

Semua didunia ini bisa saja terjadi atas dasar kata "cinta". Cinta yang membuat seorang Xi Luhan tidak pernah terlambat untuk dating ke kampus, cinta juga yang membuat Luhan rajin datang ke kantor hanya sekedar untuk melihat apakah Sehun akan muncul dihadapannya. Tapi nihil hasilnya sia-sia apa yang Luhan lakukan selama ini hanya membuang-buang waktu cintanya tak terbalaskan bahkan ia tidak tahu apa Sehun menyukainya atau membencinya?

Tok Tok Tok

"Luhannie, keluarlah aku sudah memasak untukmu makanlah, sudah seminggu kau tidak pernah keluar kamar, walaupun kau makan tapi tidak setiap harinya kau menghabiskan makananmu. Kau tidak kasihan melihatku yang memasak untukmu setiap hari huh? Ayolah Luhannie~" panggil Kyungsso

Selama satu minggu keempat sahabatnya –Kyungsoo, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan Kai- selalu menemani Luhan dirumahnya, Luhan sekarang mulai mengurung dirinya di kamar, tidak pernah pergi kuliah, atau sekedar keluar kamarpun dia tidak mau.

"Ya Xi Luhan! Cepat keluar kau mati eoh? Cepat makan atau kami akan mendobrak pintu kamarmu!" teriak Baekhyun.

Luhan mendengus "Coba saja kalau berani, aku pastikan kau mengganti pintu kamarku yang mahal itu".

Baekhyun jengkel mendengar jawaban Luhan, disaaat seperti ini dia masih bisa memikirkan kamar pintunya? Heol!

"Tuan Muda permisi, ini kunci cadangan kamar Tuan Muda Luhan" suara seorang maid bernama Hwang ahjumma menginterupsi niat baekhyun chanyeol dan kai yang akan mendobrak pintunya.

"Ah, Hwang ahjumma, untunglah kau datang cepat, mana kuncinya?" pinta chanyeol.

Setelah memberikan kunci cadangan Hwang ahjumma lekas pergi ke dapur untuk melanjutkan tugasnya. Yaa dirumah ini Luhan hanya ditemani Hwang ahjumma dan 19 maid yang masih muda, serta 12 bodyguard di setiap sisi rumahnya dan 5 supir pribadi yang siap mengantarnya kemana saja.

19 maid? Untuk apa?

Hei kau pikir rumah seorang pengusaha terkaya ketiga di Korea ini seperti apa? Hanya rumah 1 tingkat dengan 1 pintu dan garasi? rumah Luhan sangatlah megah, rumah tingkat 2 ini jarang memiliki tembok karna didominasi dengan kaca, dikelilingi taman bunga dan sungai kecil, dan uniknya pintu masuk rumah ini berada di atas lalu turun ke bawah ada ruang tamu dan dapur yang sangat luas.

12 bodyguard? Heol, siapa yang butuh?

Semenjak kejadian 3 bulan lalu, kecelakaan yang menimpa ibu Luhan, ia lebih banyak berontak, menjadi nakal, pembangkang, tukang mabuk dan suka pulang malam, maka dari itu ayahnya menyediakan banyak bodyguard untuk mengawasi Luhan takut-takut Luhan mencoba kabur lagi.

Supir? Luhan tidak bisa menyetir?

Ia bisa! Tapi, sekarang ia trauma, kecelakaan yang membuat ibunya meninggal adalah kecelakaan yang disebabkan olehnya. Ia menyetir mobil untuk mengantarkan ibunya ke butik milih ibunya di Seoul, saat ditengah perjalan ia sibuk dengan handphonenya sampai ia tidak sadar didepannya ada penyempitan jalan dan mobilnya menabrak truk tangki besar di depannya. Dan kejadian itu sukses membuat ibunya tewas ditempat, didepan matanya sendiri. Sejak saat itu ia tidak menyetir karena traumanya, ia selalu diantar Jang ahjussi kemana mana.

Setelah berhasil masuk ke kamar Luhan dengan susah payah, mereka semua langsung menghampiri Luhan yang terduduk diam di balkon kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Luhannie, ini sudah seminggu lebih kau begini, aku tidak percaya kau bisa seperti ini hanya karena kehilangan sosok hoobae tidak jelas seperti itu."

Kyungsoo langsung memukul keras kepala Kai agar ia berhenti.

"Aw! Kyungsoo itu sakit. Kenapa? Aku salah bicara? Itu kan memang benar. Ish" desah Kai.

"Sudahlah jangan ada yang bertengkar. Lebih baik sekarang kita pikirkan cara untuk membuat Luhan kembali normal." Ucap Baekhyun menengahi.

Mendengar kata "kembali normal" Luhan mendesis.

"Cih, apa maksudmu dengan kata kembali normalmu itu Byun Baekhyun! Kau pikir aku gila? Aku hanya malas untuk menemui dunia luar sekarang, setelah kau kehilangan penyemangat hidupmu apakah kau bisa melanjutkan hidupmu lagi? Dengan apa, mengharapkan belas kasihan orang lain agar kau tetap bisa hidup? Ini bukan negeri dongeng Tuan Putri." Cecar Luhan.

"Hah. Okay aku menyerah. Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan? Kau ingin kami mencari Sehun-mu itu? Yang kutahu dia sedang berada di Jerman untuk suatu pengobatan, entahlah apa nama penyakitnya aku tak peduli yang jelas_aw!" ucapan Baekhyun terpotong saat Chanyeol memukul bahunya dan memberikan deathglarenya.

Ups! Sepertinya Baekhyun keceplosan untuk saat ini, dan itu berarti kesempatan hidup kalian berempat berada diujung tanduk.

"Apa kau bilang? Sehun di Jerman? Pengobatan? Sakit? Apa maksudnya jelaskan padaku!" perintah Luhan.

"MIanhae Luhan, jeongmal mianhae kami tidak bermaksud untuk menutupi semua ini darimu tapi ini adalah permintaan dari Sehun untuk merahasiakan semuanya padamu Lu…" ucap Kyungsoo.

"Rahasia apa?"

"Sebenarnya seminggu yang lalu sebelum Sehun pergi ke Jerman ia menemui kami saat rapat antar CEO di perusahaan ayahku, lalu tiba-tiba dia mengatakan bahwa ia harus pergi ke jerman untuk menyembuhkan kankernya. Dia tidak bilang berapa lama dia harus berada disana, tapi yang ia pastikan itu tidak akan lama jadi dia meminta kami untuk merahasiakan kepergiannya bukan hanya darimu tapi kepada pihak kampus juga sama. Maafkan kami, tapi kami terlanjur berjanji padanya untuk merahasiakan ini darimu karena dia sangat memohon Lu. Kumohon kau mengerti."

Seperti terssambar petir di siang hari, Luhan terpaku mendengar penjelasan dari Kyungsoo, setega itu kah mereka merahasiakan hal yang sangat penting darinya, dan tidak pentingkah Luhan untuk Sehun sampai sampai Sehun tidak mau memberitahunya.

Tes  
Tes

Air mata Luhan jatuh tak terbendung, ia tidak mengerti semua keadaan ini dan ia pun tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa lagi sekarang yang ia tahu ia hanya merasakan sakit di hatinya. Dengan kepala yang pusing dan terus menangsi ia berjalan gontai kearah tempat tidurnya, tapi saat beberapa centi lagi dari tempatnya berada ia sudah pingsan.

 **TBC**

 **Mohon Review. No Silent readers.**


	4. Chapter 4

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member EXO + OC.

 **PERINGATAN** : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI, APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

-  
Present

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"** **CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

 _Setelah mengdengar semua penjelasan dari Kyungsso Luhan hanya bisa menangis sejadi-jadinya, ia tidak mengerti semua keadaan ini dan ia pun tidak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa lagi sekarang yang ia tahu ia hanya merasakan sakit di hatinya. Dengan kepala yang pusing dan terus menangsi ia berjalan gontai kearah tempat tidurnya, tapi saat beberapa centi lagi dari tempatnya berada ia sudah pingsan._

 **3 Tahun kemudian…**

"Luhannie, sebentar lagi Shin ahjussi akan menjemput kita pastikan paspor, dan semua barang-barangmu dalam keadaan aman."

"Ne appa, semua sudah siap."

Disinilah dia sekarang menginjakan kakinya. Beijing , Cina. Dia harus mengikuti appanya untuk melakukan perjalanan bisnis disini, dan Luhan sudah menjelma menjadi CEO muda Lu Corporation.

Drrtt Drrtt

Getar tanda pesan masuk pada handphone Luhan mengganggu lamunannya.

From : Chanyeollie  
 _"Neo eodisseo? Sudah sampaikah? Kami menunggumu di Yifan Restaurant seperti biasa, jangan sampai terlambat eoh"._

 _"Ne, aku dibandara dan sedang menunngu mobil menjemputku, baiklah aku akan langsung kesana. Kalian pasti merindukanku kan?"._  
To : Chanyeollie

From : Chanyeollie  
 _"Ya! Bukan aku yang merindukanmu tapi disini ada seseorang yang menunggumu dia bilang dia kenal baik dirimu dan dia sangat ingin menemuimu disini. Jadi cepatlah, aku jengah mendengarnya cerita terus tentangmu."_

 _"Dasar kau! Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku? Setauhuku aku tidak punya teman ataupun saudara disini. Ne, ne arraseo. Mobilku sudah datang 30 menit lagi aku tiba."  
_ To : Chanyeollie

setelah mengetik pesan Luhan langsung memasuki mobilnya dan meminta Shin ahjussi untuk mengantarkannya ke Yifan Restaurant.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi lagi? Kita baru sampai kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu?" Tanya appanya.

"Gwaenchanha appa, aku hanya ingin menemui teman-temanku aku tidak sendirian ada beberapa hal yang aku hatus aku bicarakan pada mereka. Appa tahu sendiri kalau mereka berangkat ke Beijing lebih dulu daripada aku kan? Pasti mereka merindukanku, kekeke." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, tapi ingat kau jangan sampai kelelahan besok kita masih mempunya jadwal yang padat. Arraseo?"

"ne, arraseo appa."

Sesampainya di Yifan Restaurant Luhan langsung masuk dan mata coklatnya bergerak untuk mencari teman-temannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya ia penasaran terhadap orang yang ingin menemuinya. Apakah dia….

"Luhan! Palli! Kami disini" teriak Baekhyun.

Dengan langkah tergesa dan rasa penasaran yang kuat Luhan menghampiri meja yang berada didekat jendela restoran tersebut yang telah diisi oleh teman temannya kecuali 2 bangku yang masih kosong.

"Hei, aku terlambat? Maaf tadi sedikit macet dari bandara." Jelas Luhan.

"Tidak, kau bahkan sampai hanya dalam waktu 25 menit dari janjimu. Kau sudah makan? Pesanlah sesuatu" kata Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak lapar, aku kesini hanya penasaran dengan seseorang yang Chanyeol bilang tadi, memangnya siapa yang ingin menemuiku?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Molla!" jawab mereka berempat serempak.

"Eh?"

"Kami tidak tahu, yang jelas dia itu anak dari seorang pengusaha yang sahamnya berada di perusahaanmu, dan dia katanya ingin sekali bertemu denganmu setelah dia tahu kau akan ke Beijing, maka dari itu dia jauh-jauh hari sudah membuat janji dengan kami dengan alasan ingin ikut menyambut kedatanganmu." Jelas Kai sambil sibuk dengan makanannya.

Pikiran Luhan berputar berusaha mengingat siapa orang orang yang menaruh saham di perusahaannya, tapi kenapa dari sekian banyak orang Luhan hanya bisa mengingat satu nama. Nama orang yang jelas-jelas tidak ada hubungan dengannya.

Sembari Luhan berkutat dengan pikirannya tiba-tiba datang sesosok namja dari belakang Luhan dan menginterupsi lamunannya.

tbc _  
_


	5. Chapter 5

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

 **PERINGATAN :** CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

Sesosok namja datang dari belakang Luhan, sontak membuat Baekhyun yang menghadap ke Luhan tiba-tiba memanggil nama namja tersebut.

"Hei, Kris. Dia disini!" seru Baekhyun.

Merasa terpanggil namja tersebut langsung menghampiri meja Luhan dan teman-temannya. Dan tidak disangka sekarang ia sudah memeluk Luhan dari belakang dengan sangat erat.

"Ah, Luhannie, akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu lagi!" ucap Kris.

Merasa terganggu dengan perlakuannya Luhan segera menarik dirinya dari kungkungan Kris dan berdiri, dengan mimik wajah menahan emosi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini! Masih punya nyali untuk menunjukan batang hidungmu didepanku hah?! Belum cukup dengan apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku dulu!" teriaknya emosi.

Bersamaan dengan meledaknya Luhan seluruh pengunjung restoran tersebut memandang kearah mereka dengan tatapan risih. Merasa diperhatikan Kris lalu emnarik tangan Luhan keluar restoran walaupun Luhan sudah berusaha untuk melepaskan genggamannya.

Diluar restoran sebuah Maybach 62s sudah terparkir dengan cantiknya, menunggu sang empunya dengan setia. Kris menarik tangan Luhan dan membawanya masuk ke mobil dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau berencana menculikku eoh? Tidak kusangka kau sangat rendah, bahkan kau tidak ingin mengakui kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu itu? Itu adalah kesalahanmu dan kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab begitu? Brengsek!" amarah Luhan meledak-ledak sekarang dia tidak akan terlihat lemah didepan namaj brengsek ini namja yang telah merenggut kebahagiaan hidupnya. Sang pembunuh!

Kris memelankan laju mobilnya lalu berhenti didekat danau dan taman. Luhan namja yang telah memaki-makinya tadi sekarang hanya bisa terlelap disampingnya, dengan wajah yang damai. Luhan sangat cantik ketika tertidur. Dengan gemetar Kris memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah Luhan dan menyusuri setiap inci permukaan wajahnya mulai dari mata, hidung, pipi, dan bibir plumnya.

Kris mendesah, ia mulai memutar memori di otaknya untuk menampilkan sebuah film pendek yang menyakitkan. Sebuah peristiwa yang bisa membuat namja yang ia cintai pergi meninggalkannya tanpa sepatah katapun.

 **FLASHBACK**

" _ **Eomma, hari ini aku akan mengantarmu ke butik ya, sepertinya aku penasaran dengan desain terbaru eomma minggu ini, kekekeke."**_

" _ **Aigoo, Lu ada apa denganmu tidak biasanya kau seperti ini" ucap ibu Luhan.**_

" _ **Aku juga tidak tahu aku hanya penasaran dengan desain terbarumu dan ingin sekali mengantarmu ke butik, karena hamper 2 bulan terakhir aku seperti tidak perduli dengan kegiatanmu, mian." Ucap Luhan lesu.**_

" _ **Gwaenchana, Park ahjussi bisa mengantar eomma kemanapun eomma minta, tidak usah khawatir anakku."**_

" _ **Aniya. Pokoknya mulai hari ini aku akan terus mengantar eomma ke butik, lagipula aku juga tidak sibuk Kris sedang ada urusan dengan appanya di kantor. Kajja kita berangkat."**_

 _ **20 menit pertama semuanya tampak normal sampai…**_

 _ **Drrttt Drrttt Drrrttt**_

" _ **Hah, siapa sih daritadi mengganggu saja!" keluh Luhan.**_

" _ **Wae? Ada apa Lu?"**_

" _ **Aniyo, eomma hanya daritadi handphoneku terus menerus bergetar entah itu pesan atau telfon yang masuk, aku hanya malas mengangkatnya karena aku ingin fokus saat menyetir."**_

" _ **Mungkin itu pesan dari Kris siapa tahu ada kabar penting." Ucap eommanya.**_

 _ **Dengan sedikit memaksa Luhan mencoba merogoh kantung belakang celananya untuk mengambil handphonenya dan benar saja. 35 pesan masuk dan 27 kali tefon masuk dari Kris. Semuanya.**_

 _ **Isi dari hampir semua pesan Kris adalah, Kris meminta Lu untuk cepat membalas pesannya karena Kris akan berencana untuk mengajak Lu kencan. Dan seperti tidak tahu situasi dia terus saja mengirim pesan dan menelfon.**_

 _ **Saat sibuk dengan kegiatannya dan eomma Lu yang sibuk dengan tabletnya, tiba-tiba ada bunyi klakson yang mengagetkan mereka. Ada penyempitan jalan mendadak. Reflek Lu segera membelokkan mobilnya kearah kiri dan saat itu sebuah truk tangki besar juga melintas bersamaan dengan melajunya mobil Lu di belakang truk tersebut dan akhirnya tabrakan pun tak dapat dihindari.**_

Singkatnya, seperti itulah peristiwa tersebut terjadi. Kris sebenarnya tidak menyadari kesalahannya atau bahkan tidak ingin menyadarinya. Karena begitu berat menahan beban digunjingkan orang-orang yang mengatakan dia seperti telah membunuh seseorang. Secara tidak langsung ia di cap sebagai pembunuh kan? Bulir Kristal mengalir dari mata elangnya, deras, tak tertahankan. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh memaksa Luhan untuk membalas pesan singkatnya karena ia ingin mengajak Luhan untuk berkencan, dan saat itu ia tidak tahu kalau Luhan sedang berada dalam perjalanan.

Walaupun disesali tidak ada yang bisa diubah, takdir telah menggariskannya kerjadian itu, peristiwa itu sudah terjadi dan kita tidak bisa memutar ulang waktu untuk memperbaikinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan terbangun dari tidur lelapnya, Kris langsung buru-buru menghapus air matanya dan menegakan badan bersiap mendapat serangan apapun dari Luhan sekarang. Apa itu dimaki, dipukuli, bahkan ditendang keluar dari mobilnya sendiri dia rela.

Luhan terbangun karena merasa tidak nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya, ia muai membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, dan menarik tangannya karena badannya terasa sangat pegal. Dan tiba-tiba ia ingat ia berada di dalam mobil, berdua, dengan seseorang yang sangat ia benci. Ia menengok ke arah kirinya dan menemukan namja tersebut sedang duduk tegak menatap jalan dengan tatapan kosong. Atau, khawatir?

Merasa canggung dengan suasana seperti ini Luhan berani membuka suara

"Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan lagi. Kuharap kau mengerti bahwa aku tidak ingin bertemu denganmu, ingat satu hal sampai kapanpun aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu dan tidak bisa melupakan perbuatanmu dulu. Aku turun disini. Jangan berani mengikutiku, Pembunuh." Ucap Luhan tegas.

Membuka pintu mobil dan keluar, berjalan menuju bangku panjang di taman tersebut. Dia duduk disana sambil termenung. Bertemu dengan Kris adalah hal yang paling ia hindari, karena bertemu dengannya hanya akan membangunkan memori tentang ibunya.

Ia mengeluarkan handphone dari saku celananya dan dengan segera menekan speed dial nomor 2 "Shin ahjussi".

"Jemput aku di taman bermain, 12 blok dari Yifan Restaurant, kau ingat kan taman bermain favoritku dulu? Cepatlah aku tunggu 10 menit!" ucap Luhan dan segera menutup telfon.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

 **PERINGATAN :** CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"** **CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

From: Kyungsoo-ya  
 _"Eoddiga? Kami mengkhawatirkanmu, kau tahu tadi Kai ingin menyusulmu dan menghabisi Kris kalau saja aku tidak mencegahnya. Malam ini jam 7, di apartemenku. Datanglah dan kita bicarakan semuanya sekaligus merayakan kedatanganmu ke Beijing. Saranghae~"_

Luhan tersenyum membaca pesan yang dikirim oleh Kyungsoo, berysukurlah dia mempunyai sahabat yang sangat perduli terhadapnya.

"Kita sampai Tuan Muda, Direktur sedang ada rapat di kantor dia bilang jika kau sudah berada di apartemen istirahatlah dan_"

"Dan tidak pergi kemanapun sampai Appa mengijinkanku keluar. Dan aku boleh menggunakan fasilitas Appa selama Appa rapat. Aku tahu, itu adalah perintah appa sejak aku berumur 17 tahun kau tahu? Dirumah ataupun disini perintahnya tetap sama. Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, tapi nanti tolong antarkan aku ke apartemen Kyungsoo mereka mengadakan pesta penyambutan untukku jam 7 malam. Aku tidak menerima penolakan ahjussi." Ucap Luhan seraya bergegas keluar dari mobil.

Yap melihat kelakuan Tuan Mudanya Shin ahjussi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya.

Cklek

Luhan memasuki apartemennya, dan langsung mendudukan dirinya di sofa berwarna merah maroon dan menyalakan tv plasmanya. Tv didepannya menyala tapi ia tidak memperhatikannya, ia sedang berpikir apa yang dilakukan Kris tadi.

Bagaimana bisa Kris berani mendatanginya setelah kejadian tragis yang menimpa ibunya membuatnya ibunya tewas dan merenggut semua kebahagiaannya. Kris tidak lain adalah seorang pembunuh baginya.

Tanpa disadari mata rusanya mengeluarkan bulir Kristal dan jatuh ditangannya, mengingat kejadian itu hanya membuat hatinya sakit, kehilangan seorang ibu diusia yang terbilang sangat muda sangatlah tidak mengenakan. Masa-masa sekolahnya hanya ditemani dengan appa dan sahabat-sahabatnya yang setia menemaninya. Mereka rela berbagi kasih saying ibunya hanya untuk Luhan, bukan karena kasihan, tapi Karen mereka memang menyayangi Luhan. Sangat.

Itulah gunanya sahabat bukan? Seperti saudara.

Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya dan mandi, mungkin berendam air hangat bisa menenangkan pikirannya.

 **Apartemen Luhan, 06:37 KST**

"Ne appa aku mengerti, aku hanya akan pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo, dan besok kami berlima akan pergi ke kantor."

"Aku tahu appa, apa kau pikir aku kesini hanya untuk bermain? Aku sudah bertekad akan menjadi CEO terbaik di perusahaan kita, dan aku pasti akan mengalahkan reputasimu di perusahaan, kekeke."

"Arraseo, appa juga, berhati-hatilah. Saranghae."

Luhan menutup telfonnya setelah meyakinkan appanya bahwa mala mini ia hanya pergi ke apartemen Kyungsoo karena mereka akan merayakan pesta untuk penyambutan Luhan.

Tinn Tinn

"Ah sepertinya Shin ahjussi sudah datang. Kim ahjumma, aku pergi dulu ya, aku sudah izin pada appa. Kalau kau sudah selesai dengan pekerjaanmu lekaslah pulang udara malam ini sangat dingin, ne?" ucap Luhan.

"Baiklah Tuan Muda. Hati-hati, dan jangan pulang larut." Ucap Kim ahjumma.

"Ne, aku berangkat dulu, annyeong."

 **Apartemen Kyungsoo, 07:15 KST**

To: Kyungsoo  
 _Cepat buka pintu apartemenmu, kedua tanganku sibuk tidak bisa memencet bel. Jangan banyak bertanya dan cepat!"_

Sesampainya di lorong apartemen Kyungsoo, Luhan bisa melihat Kyungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan bersandar pada pintu apartemennya.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari kedatangan Luhan langsung membantunya membawa satu papper bag dari tangan Luhan.

"Untuk apa membeli semua ini, kau pikir aku tidak punya makanan hah? Sangat menyinggung."

"Hmm, tidak juga. Aku hanya membantumu memenuhi keinginan perut besar Kai dan Chanyeol, kau lupa kalau mereka berada di pesta mereka makan seperti orang kelaparan. Hahaha."

"Hah, dasar kau ini. Tidak pernah berubah. Cepatlah disini sangat dingin."

Luhan dan Kyungsoo memeprcepat langkah mereka dan masuk ke apartemen Kyungsoo. Didalam mereka langsung menuju dapur menyiapkan segala macam makanan untuk pesta malam ini.

Selama acara berlangsung Luhan menceritakan kejadian tadi siang antara dirinya dan Kris. Selama ini mereka tidak tahu kalau ternyata Luhan dan Kris adalah sepasang kekasih,mereka bersahabat sejak Luhan pindah ke Korea untuk mengasingkan diri dan melanjutkan sekolahnya, dan kebetulan tinggal satu komplek perumahan dengan Baekhyun. Dan disitulah awal keakraban mereka. Mereka satu kampus, satu jurusan dan rumah mereka berdekatan, itulah yang menjadikan Luhan merasa nyaman untuk berteman dengan mereka.

Mereka sudah menganggap Luhan seperti saudara sendiri. Berbagi kasih sayang dari ibu mereka untuk Luhan.

 **Keesokan harinya…**

Luhan terbangun dari tidurnya, ia membuka mata dan mengerjapkannya berkali-kali untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke kamarnya. Dia meraih handphonenya di nakas dekat tempat tidurnya.

From: Baekhyunnie  
 _"Hari ini kita menghadiri rapat pemegang saham di perusahaan ayahmu, rapat dimulai pukul 02:00 KST, sebelum itu datanglah ke apartemen Kyungsoo."_

From: Kyungsoo  
 _"Hei pemalas! Cepat bangun lalu ke apartemenku, semuanya sudah menunggumu, aku tahu appa mu pasti sudah berangkat ke kantor untuk mempersiapkan rapat kali ini dan Kim ahjumma tidak akan datang sepagi ini kan? Sarapanlah di apartemenku."_

Setelah membaca pesan dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo, Luhan mengambil jam weker di nakasnya yang menunjukan pukul 07:00 KST.

"Benar, Kim ahjumma tidak mungkin datang ke apartemenku jam segini, karena Kim ahjumma biasanya datang jam 9 pagi. Appa pasti sudah ke kantor setengah jam yang lalu, menyedihkan sekali seharusnya ada eomma yang membangunkanku sekarang. Eomma aku merindukanmu." Keluh Luhan.

Luhan bergegas menyibak selimutnya dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk bersiap-siap ke apartemen Kyungsoo.

Satu setengah jam kemudian Luhan sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo, lebih tepatnya berada di meja makan bersama Baekhyun, Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Baek, dimana Chanyeol? Dia tidak datang atau ke kantor terlebih dulu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Molla, aku tidak peduli. Aku malas membicarakannya." Sahut Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menyikut lengan Luhan dan berbisik "Mereka bertengkar semalam, yah kau tahu Chanyeol lupa akan hari jadi mereka dan akhirnya beginilah. Baekhyun merajuk dan langsung menuju ke apartemenku jam 6 pagi. Dia pikir apartemenku ini hotel keluar masuk seenaknya! Lalu aku berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol untuk membawa anak ini keluar dari apartemenku tapi Chanyeol tidak berani kesini mungkin karena takut dimaki-maki oleh Barbie itu."

"Aku mendengarmu Do Kyungsoo! Aku kenyang!" sergah Baekhyun sambil berjalan meninggalkan meja makan.

"Ya Baek! Berhentilah merajuk! Kau laki-laki tidak seharusnya laki-laki pintar merajuk sepertimu. Aku curiga kau sebenarnya namja atau Barbie yang menyamar sebagai namja huh?" Ucap Kai.

"Shikero!" teriak Baekhyun sambil masuk ke kamarnya. (Apratemen Kyungsoo mempunyai lima kamar untuk sahabatnya dan dirinya sendiri)

Akhirnya mereka bertiga meneruskan sarapan mereka hingga suara bel pintu apartemen menginterupsi kegiatan mereka.

[Ting Tong Ting Tong]

"Tunggulah disini, habiskan makananya aku akan membuka pintu." Perintah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo bergegas menuju pintu dan saat dia membuka pintu pemandangan yang muncul adalah…

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

PERINGATAN : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

"CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"

"Hai, Kyungsoo, aku kesini untuk mencari _"

BLAM!

"Kris is here!" teriak Kyungsoo

Kai tersedak makanannya, dan Luhan menjatuhkan sendoknya. "Apa!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Bagaimana Kris tahu kalau aku ada disini. Shit!"

"Cepat masuk ke kamarmu, aku dan Kyungsoo akan menahannya, atau mungkin mengusirnya." Perintah Kai dan langsung berjalan menuju pintu.

Luhan segera berlari ke kamarnya dan dengan sigap menutup pintu kamarnya sebelum Kris melihatnya.

BLAM!

"Sial! Bagaimana Kris tahu aku disini, lebih tepatnya kris tahu apartemen Kyungsoo? Hoel. Siapa pengkhianat disini?" Sambil berpikir Luhan berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun.

"Yeobseyo"

"Baekkie, kau dikamar? Tolong bantu aku, Kris disini dia pasti mencariku. Aku harus pergi!"

"Tentu saja Kris tahu kau disini, kemarin saat di restoran, ada orang bodoh yang dengan gamblangnya memberi tahu rencana kita dan memberi tahu apartemen Kyungsoo juga."

"Siapa?"

"Orangnya adalah Chanyeol. Kau tidak tahu kalau dia bodoh?"

"Oh shit! Ingatkan aku untuk membunuhnya setelah ini."

"Dengan senang hati. Sekarang begini saja, sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak mengunci pintu belakang. Coba kau lihat dan pastikan kau tidak terlihat."

Luhan berjalan keluar kamarnya dan pergi ke dapur, dia mencoba untuk membuka pintu belakang apartemen Kyungsoo. Klek! BINGO!

"Thankyou God! Oke, Baekkie, kau ambil mobilmu dan temui aku di pintu depan."

"I'm ready."

Luhan segera berlari menuju pintu depan apartemen, dan menunggu Baekhyun dengan harapan Kris tidak melihatnya.

Tinnnn!

"Oh, this is my lovely Barbie. Thankyou Baekkie." Ucap Luhan saat masuk ke mobil dan langsung memeluk Baekhyun.

"Lepaskan aku bodoh. Hanya Chanyeol yang boleh memanggilku "Barbie". Arraseo!"

"Hmm, setahuku tadi ada seseorang yang malas untuk membicarakan Chanyeol, tapi kenapa sekarang kau menyebut namanya? I know that you miss him, haaa?"

"Kau mau aku selamatkan atau aku akan teriak, agar Kris mendengarku dan menangkapmu?"

Seketika tubuh Luhan menegang dan diam seribu bahasa. "Sial, sahabat macam apa kau Baek." Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya menampilkan smirk licik di wajah cantiknya.

"Anak pintar." Kata Baekhyun dan langsung menjalankan mobilnya.

 **Kyungsoo's apartment**

"Aku sudah berulang kali bilang padamu kan, Baekhyun tidak ada disini, lagipula ini apartemenku bukan apartemen Luhan. So, silahkan kau pergi dari sini." Ucap Kyungsoo geram.

"Atau aku harus membantumu untuk pergi? Mungkin aku harus menyeretmu keluar pintu hah? " timpal Kai.

Yap, selama Baekhyun dan Luhan sibuk untuk kabur, Kyungsoo Kai dan Kris sibuk berdebat didepan pintu apartemen Kyungsoo. Kris bersikeras memaksa untuk masuk dan mengatakan bahwa Baekhyun ada didalam.

"Tujuanku datang kesini hanya untuk bertemu dengan Luhan, bukan untuk berdebat dengan kalian. Tolong, biarkan aku menemuinya."

Ow, jadi seorang Kris Wu bisa memohon juga rupanya? Ajaib.

"Ini terakhir kalinya aku mengatakan ini, Luhan is not here! And now, just leave!" teriak Kyungsoo dan langsung membanting pintu tepat didepan wajah Kris.

"Arrrgghhh! What should I do Lu? Kemana aku harus mencarimu sekarang?"

Kris terpaksa pulang dengan tangan kosong. Terseok melangkah keluar gedung. Sesaat sampai di tempat parkir, mata elangnya menangkap sosok pria seperti Luhan berlari memasuki sebuah mobil. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kris memasuki mobilnya dan mengikuti arah perginya mobil yang dimasuki Luhan tadi.

"I'm sure that is you Lu. I know you more than anyone. I'm sorry Lu, so sorry." Monolog Kris.

Selama perjalan tidak ada yang membuka suara satupun, jengah dengan suasana sepi seperti ini Baekhyun akhirnya bicara.

"Where do we go now Lu? Thinking about something great place."

"Hmm.. Chanyeol's office!"

 **Ciiitttt!**

"Baekkie! What are you doing? I still want alive. Don't do that again!"

"What the fuck happen with you Lu? Chanyeol's office? That's not good idea I think. You know that Chanyeol and me have problem, we fight today, and now you want to come there? Don't be crazy Lu. I swear."

"Hei. Right now don't think about your relationship with Chanyeol, the important thing is me. Chanyeol can help me now. I want to asking Chanyeol some question about Kris."

"Are you think Chanyeol is Kris's mom? Why you asking about Kris to him?"

"Chanyeol have many relations, many bodyguard, and spy. I know you know what I mean."

"That's all about bullshit Lu. I'm done!"

"Oh, please. This is the last. And I promise to you I will make your relationship with Chanyeol can be better from now. I promise."

"Oh, don't do that Lu, please."

"Please, you want to help me right? Maybe I will give you some clothes by Supreme, Moschino T-shirt, shoes by Nike, and pants by SPAO. Oh, don't forget I have a limited edition suits by Emporio Armani, and I have _"

"Just shut up Lu! We go there!"

"I know, this is my Baekkie!"

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka ada sebuah mobil yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, itu mobil Kris! Hebat sekali dalam sekejap ia berhasil menemukan mereka, setelah tertinggal di persimpangan akibat rambu lalu lintas.

30 menit untuk sampai di kantor Chanyeol. Dan sekarang mereka sudah berada di meja sekretaris Chanyeol.

"Oh, . Apa kabarmu? Ada yang bisa kubantu?" Tanya sekretaris Chanyeol yang diketahui bernama Lee Jinhae. Seorang wanita seksi yang pasti bisa membuat Chanyeol bahkan Luhan sekalipun akan tergiur. Sayangnya, mereka semua sadar bahwa mereka seorang gay.

"Langsung saja. Apakah Chanyeol ada didalam, atau sedang rapat, atau dia ada tamu?"

" sedang tidak ada jadwal hari ini, jadi dia ada di ruangannya." Sahut Jihae.

"Tch, . Aku pikir dia tidak akan memakai nama panggilannya di kantor ini, secara tidak langsung itu adalah panggilan dirumah dariku untuk dia. Dan sekarang yang menyebutkannya adalah sekretarisnya? Aku terharu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Baek!"

"I'm just saying it, don't be mad!"

Luhan dan Baekhyun memasuki ruangan Chanyeol tanpa permisi dengan sang pemilik ruangan.

"Ow! Luhan. What makes you come to here. You need me?"

"Yes, of course. Can you help me, I wanna ask you some question about Kris." Ucap Luhan sembari duduk di sofa putih milik Chanyeol.

Di lain tempat, sebuah mobil Ferrari merah baru saja sampai di depan gedung kantor Chanyeol, Kris keluar dari mobilnya dan menatap gedung pencakar langit itu dengan heran.

"Untuk apa kau datang kesini Lu? Apa kau mempunyai hubungan dengan CEO itu?"

Chanyeol berniat menghampiri Luhan, tapi niatnya terhenti saat melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri di depan pintu.

"Baek? That's you?"

"Yes, of course it's me? Do you think I'm your secretary? With sexy suits, or I mean lingery. And I must sit in front of you, on the table? Like bitch? Hoel."

"What do you mean?"

"Don't act like you don't know anything Sir, I'm loathe.

"Baek, I'm sorry about our problem this morning."

"Don't say anything to me."

Luhan yang menjadi penonton pasif hanya bisa memijit pelan alisnya, dan merasakan kepalanya yang tiba-tiba menjadi pening.

"Hei kalian berdua! Aku datang kesini bukan untuk melihat drama rumah tangga. Kenapa kalian sangat suka menyajikan drama rumah tangga yang menjijikan?"

"I told you! Jangan datang kesini. Kau selalu membantah!" ucap Baekhyun yang langsung menuju Luhan, tapi sayang, lengannya sudah dikunci oleh Chanyeol.

"Kita belum selesai Baek, aku hanya ingin minta maaf padamu atas kejadian tadi pagi."

"Oh, tolong lupakan itu Chan, aku sudah muak untuk memikirkan kejadian itu."

"Wait, you call me what?"

"I call you chan! C-H-A-N! That's the name that I gave to you Park Chanyeol. dan sekarang aku sangat terharu saat nama itu disebut oleh sekretarismu. Gosh!"

"Itu tidak masalah Baek." Chanyeol memegang bahu Baekhyun agar memandangnya. "Dengar, di dunia ini aku tidak akan pernah menyukai orang lain, sekalipun itu wanita. Hanya kau milikku Baek, selamanya."

"Oh, itu terdengar seperti adegan di salah satu drama."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, "Okay, aku minta maaf padamu Baeka bila ada perilaku diriku yang menyakitimu. Maafkan aku." Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

 _"Why you must show up, I mean, yeah, masalah tadi pagi kita bisa saja melupakannya, karena itulah kita kan. Kau menyebalkan Chan, tapi kau sangat seksi. Gosh!"_ pikir Baekhyun.

"Ya, mungkin aku akan mempertimbangkannya."

"This is my lovely Barbie, heum."

Melihat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bermesraan didepannya, membuat Luhan jengah.

"Hei! I'm here! I need you Park Chanyeol. Now!"

"Hm, sorry Lu. Okey, now" Chanyeol berjalan menuju Luhan "What you need?"

"I want you use your spy for looking information about Kris. Then, asking your relations about Kris's company. I know the name, eeummm.. ah! WU Corporation!"

"Aku bersumpah Lu, WU Corporation?"

"Ya, why?"

"Ah, aniya, lanjutkan"

"Just that for now. Berikan aku informasi secepatnya."

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan langsung menekan speed dial 2

"Youl. Can you come to my room? Right now. Thank you."

Tak lama kemudian seseorang datang ke ruangan Chanyeol.

"Kau perlu denganku Yeol?"

Luhan dan Baekhyun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya tercengang, Luhan sepertinya kenal dengan suara orang dengan seseorang yang selama ini Luhan cari. Mungkinkah dia?

"Ya, urus beberapa spy yang bekerja padaku untuk mencari informasi tentang Kris Wu, dan hubungi beberapa relasiku dan tanyakan pada mereka tentang WU Corporation. Aku ingin data-data dan informasi terbaru dan akurat. Jangan sampai kau lakukan kesalahan. Mengerti?"

"Ohorat!~ Kau terima beres saja."

Baekhyun yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Luhan, berinisiatif untuk bertanya.

"Hei, Lu." Baekhyun berbisik pada Luhan. "Apa yang kau pikirkan? Kenapa wajahmu pucat?"

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari ponselnya dan menatap wajah orang yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Wajah itu, bibir itu, cara bicara, dan mata itu. Itukah dia?

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu dan ternyata….

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

PERINGATAN : CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

Tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Baekhyun, Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari ponselnya dan menatap wajah orang yang berbicara dengan Chanyeol.

Wajah itu, bibir itu, cara bicara, dan mata itu. Itukah dia?

Tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka bertemu ….

Pria yang dimaksud Luhan sudah keluar meninggalkan ruangan Chanyeol.

"Oh shit! Park Chanyeol, jangan katakan kalau dia adalah Oh Seyoul!"

"Eoh? Ne, itu Oh Seyoul, wae? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Sudah berapa lama dia bekerja untukmu?"

"Hm, 3 tahun?"

"Double shit! Chanyeol kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana? Kau tidak bisa mengenalinya bahkan saat dia sudah bekerja denganmu selama 3 tahun? Dia itu Oh Seyoul, kakak dari Oh Sehun!"

"Jin..Jinjjayo! Bagaimana bisa? " teriak Chanyeol.

"Halah, dasar kau bodoh. Kau perhatikan saja wajahnya, bibir, mata, hidung, itu semua mirip dengan Sehun, dan gaya bicaranya yang barusan mengatakan "Ohorat". Itu adalah kebiasaan Sehun kau tahu? Hah." Keluh Sehun sambil memegang kepalanya yang tiba-tiba terasa pusing. "Berikan aku nomor ponselnya!"

"Ah begitukah? Aku tidak menyadarinya, maaf. Nomor ponsel? Untuk apa? Pasti kau ingin menanyakan tentang Sehun kan."

"Jangan banyak protes Yeol. Berikan nomor ponsel Seyoul dan kerjakan tugas yang kuberikan untukmu. Urusan uang akan aku berikan kalau data yang kuinginkan sudah sampai."

"Kau berlagak seperti bos sekarang? Okay akan aku turuti hanya untukmu Tuan Lu."

Setelah itu Luhan bergegas untuk pergi, atau penasaran dengan Oh Seyoul?

"Baek, kau ingin pulang bersamaku atau ingin disini dengan calon suamimu yang aneh ini."

"Eeh..hh.. mungkin aku pulang bersamamu saja Lu."

"Baiklah, cepat."

Sebelum Luhan dan Baekhyun keluar dari ruangan tersebut Chanyeol langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun.

"Aku akan menemuimu di apartemen Kyungsoo nanti, akan aku usahakan agar bisa pulang cepat. Otte?" ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang wajah Baekhyun.

"Hmm. Okay, tidak masalah sekalipun kau sibuk jangan memaksa. Aku pulang dulu Yeol."

"Ya, hati-hati Baek." Dan mereka berdua berpelukan.

"OH MATAKU SAKIT SEKALI!" teriak Luhan dari belakang mereka.

"SHIKERO!" balas Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tidak kalah kencangnya.

Luhan hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, malas.

Baekhyun dan Luhan sudah sampai di apartement Kyungsoo dan sedang membicarakan tentang Kris.

"Jadi." Kai mulai buka suara. "Aku dan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat pria blonde itu keluar dari sini, tapi…" Kai menggantungkan argumennya.

"Kim Jongin!." Bentak Baekhyun.

"Woo… okay okay, aku dan Kyungsoo berhasil membuat Kris pergi dari sini, tapi sepertinya dia melihat kepergian kalian, brada."

"A.." Saat Luhan ingin bicara Kyungsoo sudah mencegahnya. "Maksudnya, saat Kris keluar dari apartement disaat itu juga dia melihat kau masuk ke dalam mobil Baekhyun, dan mungkin saja dia melihat plat nomor mobilmu Baek. Itu hanya opiniku, tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Apa kau pikir aku bodoh? Mana mungkin aku tidak memikirkannya, dia bisa saja membuat laporan palsu dengan menyebutkan bahwa aku menculik Lu, oh tidak hidupku berakhir! Yeol. Aku tidak mau berakhir seperti ini! Tidak!"

"Aigoo berisik Baek!"

BUGH!

"Aw!" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengaduh saat Luhan mengambil sebuah buku dan mendarat cantik tepat di dahinya.

"Cih! Tidak mungkin Kyung, kau pasti bercanda kan. Kenapa dia terus menggangguku."

"Aku tidak sedang bermain lelucon Lu, begini saja, untuk mengurangi kemungkinan buruk aku punya rencana untuk ini. Kita ganti plat nomor mobil Baek, atau mungkin kita beli mobil baru untuknya."

"Aku suka ide kedua."

"DIAM BAEK!" teriak Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Kai.

"Hah, aku lelah kalau harus berteriak guys, begini saja. Aku akan membicarakan tentang penggantian mobil Baek pada Chanyeol nanti, itupun kalau memang dibutuhkan. Oh Lu, apa kau sudah meminta Chanyeol untuk mengutus spy dan mencari tahu tentang Kris? Aku rasa itu perlu." Ucap Kai.

"Aku sudah melakukannya, tenang saja."

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Who's that? Kenapa hari ini banyak sekali gangguan di rumah ini!" teriak Kyungsoo frustasi.

"Aku saja yang buka pintunya, kalian disini saja." kata Kai.

Kai berjalan menuju intercom di dekat pintu masuk. (setelah kejadian penerobosan masuk oleh Kris, Kyungsoo dan Kai sepakat untuk memasang intercom) .

"Kurir? Chagiya apa kau memesan sesuatu?" teriak Kai.

"Hum? Aniya. Memang nya itu siapa?"

Tanpa menjawab, Kai langsung membuka pintu.

"Selamat sore Tuan…Luhan?"

"Aku Kai, teman Luhan, ada kiriman? Dari siapa?"

"Oh maaf Tuan, saya tidak diberitahu siapa pengirimnya, saya hanya bertugas untuk mengantarnya."

"Ah baiklah. Terima kasih."

"Semoga harimu menyenangkan."

Sesaat Kai hendak menutup pintu Chanyeol datang dan menahan pintunya.

"Hei Kai. Tadi itu siapa?"

"Oh Yeol. Hum itu kurir, dia mengantarkan sesuatu untuk Luhan, kupikir itu untuk Kyungsoo."

"Wait a minute." Chanyeol segera menarik paket tersebut dan melihatnya. Dia menemukan salah satu dari sudut kotak tersebut dibubuhkan sebuah tanda tangan. Sebuah smirk tercipta di wajahnya.

"Ayo masuk! Sepertinya aku tahu ini kiriman dari siapa."

Melihat kedatangan Kai dan bersama Chanyeol, ketiga orang tersebut menatap mereka dengan heran.

"Yeol? Sejak kapan kau disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"itu tidak penting, yang penting sekarang adalah ini. Ucap Chanyeol sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak besar berwarna putih di tangan kirinya. "Sepertinya aku tahu siapa pengirim barang ini, lihat aku menemukan salah satu sudutnya diberi sebuah tanda tangan."

"Lalu?" Tanya Luhan.

"Lu, barusan kau memintaku untuk mencari tahu tentang Kris kan? Aku sebenarnya ingin memberitahumu bahwa dia adalah salah satu dari investor di perusahaanku. Tapi aku pikir untuk tidak melakukan itu, mungkin saja aku salah orang. Dan aku sangat tahu bagaimana bentuk tanda tangannya. Dan Kai mengatakan bahwa paket juga ini ditujukan untukmu."

"Jinjja? Aku tidak mau menerimanya."

"Kalau begitu aku saja yang membukanya, berikan padaku Yeol." Kata Baekhyun.

Dengan segera Baekhyun membuka paket tersebut dan tiba-tiba saja tawanya menggema ke seluruh ruangan di apartement.

"Pffftttt.. bwahahahahaha…. Ini benar-benar untuk Luhan? Bwaahahahaha, aku tidak menyangka pfffttt…"

"Ada yang salah?" Tanya Kai sambil berjalan ke arah Baekhyun.

"Astaga! Apa ini!" teriak Kai histeris sambil mengangkat benda dari paket tersebut.

"Satu set gaun?!" teriak mereka bersamaan.

"Oh jangan lupakan heels nya Lu, bwahahaha!" ucap Baekhyun.

"KRIS BODOH!" geram Luhan. "Apa maksudnya dengan memberiku sebuah gaun? Dia pikir aku ini transgender? Akan kubunuh dia!" ucap Luhan sambil menekan dial pad ponselnya.

"TEMUI AKU DI CAFÉ BIASA SEKARANG JUGA! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU KRIS WU!"

Hanya itulah sepenggal dari ucapan Luhan yang dapat mereka mengerti.

 **Starbucks Café. 05:00 KST**

Luhan duduk di salah satu meja dekat dengan jendela, Raspberry Black Mix sudah berada di tangannya. 15 menit Luhan menunggu Kris dengan wajah kesal.

"Akan aku beri pelajaran dia! Tidak peduli dia menangkapku atau sebagainya, aku tidak akan rela dipermalukan seperti ini!"

Seorang pria terlihat memasuki café, mata rusa Luhan sudah dapat mengenalinya. Kris berjalan menuju counter untuk memesan minuman saat sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatannya.

"Tidak usah repot memesan aku akan langsung bicara denganmu Kris Wu!" teriak Luhan dengan suara oktafnya, membuat seluruh pengunjung café menatap aneh kearahnya.

"Ada apa Lu, kenapa kau memanggilku dengan kasar, kau tidak malu menjadi bahan perhatian orang-orang?"

"Aku tidak peduli! Justru aku lebih malu bila jadi dirimu. Kau pikir aku perempuan? Kau pikir aku transgender hah?!"

"Apa maksudmu Lu, tenanglah."

"Hah, tenang kau bilang? Aku harus tenang bahkan setelah kau memperlakukanku seperti ... perempuan?!" Luhan setengah berbisik saat menyebutkan kata "perempuan".

"Apa salahku Lu?"

"Kau! Kau mengirimkan sebuah paket ke apartemen Kyungsoo, tapi mengatasnamakan paket itu kepadaku. Dan apakah kau sadar benda apa yang sudah kau kirim kepadaku? Demi Tuhan Kris, kau sangat menyebalkan, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu sekarang juga Kris!"

"Paket?" Kris terlihat berpikir. "Ah paket itu, aku ingat. Apa kau tidak menyukainya? Itu adalah edisi terbaru Lu, dan aku sudah prediksikan itu sangat cocok untuk kau pakai."

"Aku pakai? Lalu kau pikir sangatlah lucu bila seorang Xiao Lu, memakai gaun merah maroon, dengan kalung "infinity" dan heels 8cm berwarna merah? Oh shit! where is your brain?"

"Ya Lu, gaun itu…Apa! Gaun?! Tapi aku tidak membelikanmu gaun Lu, aku membelikan sepatu keluaran terbaru dari Dr. Kelvin. Mana mungkin bisa berubah menjadi gaun?"

"Simpan omong kosongmu Kris Wu! Dengarkan aku, cepat atau lambat kau akan merasakan bagaimana rasanya dipermalukan sepertiku Tuan!"

Setelah itu Luhan langsung beranjak dari kursinya, dan tidak lupa untuk meninggalkan sebuah cindera mata untuk Kris yaitu, menumpahkan minuman miliknya di jas Kris.

Kris, you're finish!

 **Kyungsoo's Apartment**

"Ah jadi ini semua adalah idemu, agar Kris dibenci oleh Luhan? Dan Luhan akan dengan cepat menjauhi Kris? Arraseo. Teruskan pekerjaanmu, laporkan semua perkembangannya."

""Jadi? Ini semua ulah dari Oh Seyoul? Kakak dari Oh Sehun? Aku tidak percaya dia bisa mengerjakannya begitu cepat. Daebak!" ucap Kai.

"Berterima kasihlah padanya, dengan usahanya dia sudah meluncurkan satu roket untuk membuat Kris dibenci oleh Luhan, dia adalah salah satu dari sekian orang kepercayaanku, dan dia yang terbaik. Dia sengaja menukar paket yang Kris berikan pada jasa pengiriman, sebelumnya paket itu berisi sepatu keluaran terbaru dan limited dari Dr. Kelvin, dan Seyoul menggantinya dengan gaun merah maroon Victoria Secret, kalung "infinity" InfiniteCo, dan heels merah dari American Eagle. Oh astaga, dia membuang banyak sekali uang hari ini." Kata Chanyeol sambil mengeluarkan satu persatu barang barang di paket tersebut.

"That's a good work Chan, I'm proud to him." Kata Kyungsoo.

"Ya, sudah seharusnya Seyoul melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Lalu bagaimana dengan rencana kalian yang akan mengganti mobilku?"

"DIAM BAEK!"

"Tunggu, mengganti mobil? Maksudnya?"

"Ya, Kris melihat kepergian Luhan dan Baekhyun saat mereka mencoba kabur dari Kris, Kris tiba-tiba datang ke apartemenku hari ini dan mencoba menerobos masuk kesini. Aku hanya berpikir akan sangat berbahaya saat Kris melihat plat nomor mobil Baekhyun, kau tau kan apa yang bisa ia lakukan dengan uangnya?" jelas Kyungsoo.

"Oh, itu tidak masalah Kyung, serahkan saja padaku." ucap Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk mengganti mobilnya, aku hanya salah bicara tadi." elak Kyungsoo.

"Tidak adil Kyung!" teriak Baekhyun sambil berlari ke kamarnya.

BLAM!

"AKU BENCI KAU PENGUIN!"

"LA LA LA I CAN'T HEAR YOU BARBIE!" teriak Kyungsso.

Chanyeol dan Kai hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

SUMMARY : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

CAST : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

 **PERINGATAN :** CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

 _Gakkeum I muneul datgo nan saenggage ppajyeo  
Mudae wi nae moseubeul sangsanghagon haesseo  
Seotureun nae moseupdo  
Johahae jun neoyeossjiman  
Gwabunhan geu sarangeul badado doeneunji_

Terkadang aku menutup mata dan jatuh ke dalam pikiranku tentangmu. Kamu terbiasa membayangkan sebuah gambar yang sama denganku. Meskipun kekikukanku, kamu masih menyukaiku apapun itu. Tapi apakah aku pantas untuk dicintai olehmu?

 _Sigani jinado malhaji mothago  
Mam sugeuro samkineun na  
Mianhandago neol saranghandago  
Jigeumcheoreom mdeoldallago_

 _Neol analjuge du son jabajulge  
Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon  
Nae modeungeol bachilge_

Seiring berjalannya waktu, ada sebuah kata yang tidak bisa aku ucapkan. Tenggelam di dalam hatiku "Aku minta maaf", 'Aku mencintaimu'. Memintamu untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini. Aku akan memelukmu dan menggenggam tanganmu. Jjika aku bisa mengekspresikan hatiku. Aku akan mengabdikan diriku kepadamu.

Aku berjanji.

Sebuah memori berputar di dalam pikiran Kris. Memori indah bersama Luhan 6 tahun lalu, saat dimana mereka masih bersama. Saling menyayangi, saling mengasihi di bawah lindungan Tuhan yang mencintai mereka. Tapi waktu itu berjalan begitu cepat hingga Kris tidak menyadarinya.

Betapa buruknya bila kata "menyesal" datang pada akhir sebuah cerita. Seberapa buruk hal yang akan kita alami bila kata "maaf" tak pernah disebutkan. Biarkan ia bertanya, "dimanakah keadilan Tuhan selama ini?" Keadilan Tuhan? Semua tertera pada takdirmu sendiri, apapun yang kau alami di dunia ini itulah keadilanNya. Dan mungkin sudah menjadi keadilanmu juga bila seorang Xiao Lu membencimu sampai ke ubun-ubunnya.

"Maafkan aku Lu, aku menyesal."

 __Pagi ini Luhan sudah berada di apartemen Kyungsoo dan membantu Kyungsoo memasak, setelah kejadian dia yang bertemu Kris, penerobosan masuk paksa oleh Kris, dan paket sial yang dikirim oleh Kris, Luhan menjadi sedikit pendiam. Mungkin dia sedikit shock dengan kejadian menimpanya, atau mungkin dia memilih untuk bungkam tentang perasaannya.

"Lu!" teriak Chanyeol dari ruang tamu.

"Ish! Ada apa Yeol, kenapa berteriak."

"Aku punya kabar baik untukmu, cepat kemari!"

Dengan wajah kesal Luhan membanting spatula nya di meja dapur dan melangkah ke ruang tamu.

"APA!"

"Lihat!" ucap Chanyeol sambil menyodorkan ponselnya.

 _Oh Seyoul.  
Park Chanyeol bos tersayangku. Hari ini izinkan aku untuk tidak bekerja, aku akan menjemput adiku di bandara. Kau ingat kan aku pernah bercerita tentang adiku yang berada di Jerman, dan hari ini dia pulang ke Korea. Jadi, izinkan aku untuk bolos beberapa hari bos^^. Bye._

Seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah drastis, ia merebut ponsel Chanyeol dan langsung mengetik pesan balasan.

"Kau menyetujui dia untuk tidak bekerja kan?"

"Ya tentu saja. kenapa?"

 _Park Chanyeol  
Baiklah aku akan mengizinkanmu untuk tidak bekerja, by the way, bisakah aku bertemu dengan adikmu? Mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku juga bisa mengajaknya bekerja sama di perusahaanku._

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan dengan ponselku!" Chanyeol berusaha merebut kembali ponselnya, tapi insting Luhan lebih cepat. Dia berlari menuju dapur dan mengunci pintu dapur.

"Sabarlah, aku hanya meminjamnya."

Tidak lama kemudian balasan pesan pun datang.

 _Oh Seyoul  
Oh, kau menyeramkan Yeol, ada apa denganmu. Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya, kita akan bertemu di Bambina café. Pukul 05:00 KST._

Yeah! Kau berhasil Lu!

"Xiao Lu buka pintunya!"

"Iya, iya baiklah! Dan ini…" Luhan melemparkan ponsel Chanyeol tepat kearah wajahnya. aku kembalikan!" ucap Luhan seraya berlari ke kamarnya.

"Ya! Bodoh! Hati-hati dengan barang-barangku."

Untung saja Luhan sudah menghapus pesan yang ia tulis, sehingga Chanyeol tidak bisa membacanya. Aigoo Lu, kau nakal.

"Apa yang rusa itu lakukan dengan ponselku?"

"Hi, my lil brada!"

"Hi hyung, apa kabamu?"

"Aku baik seperti yang kau lihat. Oh ya, hari ini aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada temanku, aku bekerja di perusahaannya dan dia bilang dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Mungkin kau mengenalnya, namanya Park Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol? Kyunghee?"

"Ya, tepat sekali! Kau kenal kan?"

"Ya, dia seniorku di Universitas dulu. Lalu untuk apa kita bertemu dengannya?"

"Mungkin dia ingin membicarakan bisnis denganmu? Ayolah waktunya sudah tiba."

"Bambina Café…bambina… ah! Ini dia !"

Luhan berjalan memasuki café dengan sedikit tergesa berharap dia dengan cepat menemukan sosok yang dia cari.

"Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidak menghubungi Seyoul saja."

" _Yeobseyo. Oh, Luhan-ssi, ada apa? Kau perlu denganku?"_

" _Oh, Youl, maaf. Apa kau hari ini berjanji akan bertemu dengan Chanyeol?"_

" _Ne, hari ini aku berjanji untuk bertemu dengannya, memangnya kenapa?"_

" _Hmm.. aku minta maaf sebelumnya, pesan yang kau terima itu aku yang mengirimnya."_

" _Oh benarkah? Jadi sebenarnya kau yang ingin bertemu denganku? Ada apa?"_

" _Apa hari ini kau bertemu dengan Sehun? Maksudku, apa kau datang ke café bersamanya?"_

" _Well, iya aku bersamanya. Ken.."_

" _Kalian berada di meja mana?"_

" _Eoh? Meja nomor 8 dekat dengan rak buku romansa."_

" _Arraseo. Kamsahamnida."_

Luhan segera mencari meja nomor 8, dan berharap bahwa Sehun benar ada disana. Hari ini pertemuan perdana mereka setelah sekian lama Sehun pergi tanpa kabar. Apakah Sehun masih ingat dengannya? Apa Sehun tahu kalau Luhan mencintainya sejak lama? Apa mungkin Sehun mau berbicara dengannya?

Semuanya berkecamuk jadi satu di dalam pikiran Luhan. Dan saat itu juga mata rusanya menangkap siluet seorang pria dengan bentuk tubuh tegap layaknya seorang model. Seyoul melambaikan tangannya kepada Luhan, dan kegiatan itu sontak membuat pria tersebut berbalik dan menatap Luhan.

" _Oh shit! Itu benar Sehun!"_

Luhan berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang agar tidak berteriak detik itu juga. Walaupun sebenarnya berbagai kata umpatan sudah berada di ujung lidahnya.

"Annyeong, Seyoul-ssi, kau sudah lama menunggu?"

"3 menit, tidak masalah. Oh ya, kenalkan ini Oh Sehun, adikku."

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi, aku Luhan." Ucap Luhan sambil hendak bersalaman dengan Sehun.

"Sehun imnida." Jawab Sehun dingin. Sangat dingin kawan.

"Hm, Sehun-ssi apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"

"Memangnya kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu atau bahkan mendengar namamu. Jadi jangan berlagak seperti kau kenal baik denganku, lagipula aku tidak ada banyak waktu, jadi cepat katakan ada apa kau memanggilku dan hyungku kesini."

Bingo Luhan! Lihat apa yang kau dapatkan dari Sehun hari ini? Tunggu, apa tadi itu termasuk dalam penolakan?


	10. Chapter 10

" _ **Hm, Sehun-ssi apa kau tidak mengenaliku?"**_

" _ **Memangnya kau siapa? Aku tidak pernah melihatmu atau bahkan mendengar namamu. Jadi jangan berlagak seperti kau kenal baik denganku, lagipula aku tidak ada banyak waktu, jadi cepat katakan ada apa kau memanggilku dan hyungku kesini."**_

" _ **Berjanji bersama? Otakmu dimana? Jangan berharap banyak padaku Xiao Lu.**_

" _ **Mungkin ini adalah waktu terakhirku untuk bisa menatapmu Hun-ah, kalau kau senang tanpa adanya diriku disini, aku ikhlas."**_

 **SUMMARY** : Apa arti cinta sebenarnya? Perasaan seperti apa? Maniskah? Atau hanya akan membuat sakit.

 **CAST** : HunHan, ChanBaek, KaiSoo, + another member + OC.

 **PERINGATAN :** CERITA INI MURNI HASIL KARYA SENDIRI. APABILA TIDAK SUKA JANGAN DIBACA. NO BASH! PLEASE REVIEW. GOMAPTA.

LeeJihye

Presents

"Cinta membuatmu gila ya?"

 **"CINTA BUKAN HANYA PERUMPAAN KATA. CINTA BISA MEMBUAT HAL YANG TIDAK MUNGKIN MENJADI MUNGKIN. CINTALAH YANG MEMPERSATUKAN MEREKA"**

"Seyoul-ah" Luhan berbisik. "Aku ingin berbicara denganmu, hanya berdua."

"Hm? Eoh? Baiklah. Oh Sehun, adikku yang paling manis, bisakah kau menunggu disini? Aku ada sedikit urusan dengan tamuku."

"Manis? Aku tampan hyung. Hm, arraseo."

Luhan dan Seyoul bergegas keluar café.

"Seyoul-ah, apa yang terjadi selama Sehun berada di luar Korea, huh? Kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku?"

"Hm? Mianhae Han-ah, bukannya aku bermaksud untuk tidak memberitahumu tentang sesuatu, tapi itu sangat diluar perkiraanku sekarang."

"Apa maksudmu? Tolong jangan berbelit, cukup katakan saja."

"Kau ingat, apa tujuan Sehun mengasingkan dirinya ke Jerman?"

"Dia berobat bukan mengasingkan diri, tolo diralat sedikit, Tuan."

"Haha, iya iya. Kau tahu kan apa alasannya?"

"Dia menyembuhkan kankernya?"

"Tepat. Tapi setelah beberapa bulan dia menjalani operasi dia mengalami kecelakaan yang menyebabkan hilang ingatan. Semua ingatan lama terhapus begitu saja, dan sekarang ia hanya bisa mengingat orang-orang seperti aku, eomma, appa, dan Chanyeol cs. Tapi maaf, dia tidak bisa mengingatmu."

"Naega wae?!"

"Sudah aku bilang ini diluar kemampuanku Lu, dokter bilang bahwa Sehun mengalami sedikit guncangan pada pikirannya saat kecelakaan, itu yang membuat sebagian ingatan Sehun tentang hal yang membuatnya bahagia hilang begitu saja, layaknya asap. Bussshhh. Sudah kukatakan ini diluar kemampuanku, sebagai psikiater, aku tidak bisa membuatnya ingat tentang dirimu Lu."

"The hell! Ups, mianhae. Bagaimana bisa, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang hilang ingatan sebagian hanya melupakan kejadian indah dalam hidupnya?" Luhan terdiam.

"Tunggu, maksudmu? Kenangan indah, jadi maksudmu kenangan Sehun bersamaku termasuk?"

"Yap, kenangan Sehun bersamamu bisa dikategorikan sebagai salah satu kenangan indah, tapi aku tidak mengerti dengan Sehun sekarang. Kenangan indah antara kami bersama appa dan eomma sangatlah banyak, tapi Sehun tidak melupakan pelakunya. Sedangkan kau?"

"Sedangkan Sehun melupakan semua kenangan kami saat masih di bangku kuliah dulu hingga sekarang? Mengejutkan untukku, tapi mungkin tidak baginya."

"Lu jangan mulai."

"Baiklah, mungkin kehadiranku disini pun tidak berarti apa-apa kan? Lebih baik aku pulang dan berusaha untuk melupakan dia."

"Lu jangan seperti ini-"

"Seperti bagaimana? Sudah cukup aku merasakan sakit selama tiga tahun kehilangan dia, dan disaat satu-satunya kesempatanku bertemu dengannya dia malah tidak mengingatku sama sekali."

"Baiklah Lu. Aku akan membantumu sebisaku, aku akan terapi Sehun kembali disini, kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Tidak usah melakukan hal yang tidak perlu kau lakukan Youl, cukup berhenti disini. Aku permisi."

"Luhan kau harus tahu, kehilanganlah yang akan menyatukan kalian kembali!" teriak Seyoul, walaupun dia tahu bahwa Luhan tidak akan mendengarkannya.

Luhan langsung berlari ke mobilnya dan menjalankan mobilnya sekencang mungkin dijalan Seoul yang lumayan senggang siang ini.

"Aku berani bertaruh Sehun memang benar-benar melupakanku. Kau bodoh Lu! Untuk apa kau berharap Sehun masih mengingatmu, mungkin saja kecelakaan dan hilang ingatan itu hanya bualan mereka."

"Kyungsoo..kyungsooo.."

" _Nomor yang anda tuju tidak dapat dihubungi, silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi beep."_

"Ya Do Kyungsoo kau dimana! Cepat hubungi aku kembali aku ada urusan penting yang harus dibicarakan! Apartemenku jam tiga sore, kalian semua!"

Brakk!

Luhan langsung membanting ponselnya di dashboard mobil dan menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Tunggu sebentar lagi Oh Sehun dan kau akan merasakan sakit yang sama yang kurasakan cepat atau lambat." Sebuah smirk tercipta indah di wajahnya.

 **Luhan's Apartment. 06:00 KST**

Ting Tong

Ting Tong

"Sabarlah sedikit bocah!"

Kriett..

Bugh!

"Siapa yang kau bilang bocah?" ucap Kai sembari melempar tasnya kearah Luhan.

Bugh

"Siapa yang memberi perintah datang cepat kesini dan marah di telefon." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari melempar paper bag pada Luhan.

Bugh

"Siapa yang membuka pintu dengan sangat lamban." Ucap Baekhyun setengah berlari.

Bugh

"Aku hanya mengikuti mereka, sumpah!" ucap Chanyeol dan langsung berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ya! Kalian mau mati sekarang!"

Brakkk!

"Kenapa dijatuhkan bodoh?" teriak Kyungsoo, Kai dan Baekhyun.

"Don't care!"

Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun sibuk di dapur, Kai, dan Chanyeol sibuk dengan joystick ditangan masing-masing. Sedangkan Luhan berkutat penuh dengan tablet kesayangannya.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Kyungsoo.

"Akhirnyaa!"

"Luhan, cepat ceritakan masalahmu pada kami."

"Hari ini aku bertemu dengan-"

"Sehun?" potong Chanyeol.

"Hoh? Kau..bagaimana?"

"Aku menghubungi Seyoul untuk menanyakan jadwal rapatku minggu depan, dan tidak sengaja Seyoul menceritakan semuanya, bahwa kau!" Chanyeol sambil menunjuk Luhan. "menggunakan ponselku untuk berkirim pesan dengan Seyoul dan memintanya untuk bertemu dengan berkedok ingin mempekerjakan Sehun di kantorku? The hell! Tanggung jawab siapa sekarang?"

"Aku ganti pulsamu bodoh, pelit sekali."

"Bukan masalah pelit, melainkan kebohongan bodoh! Kau pikir semudah itu mempekerjakan orang yang belum kau kenal secara pribadi? Disaat dia baru sembuh dan masih harus menjalani terapi?" Seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah. Air mukanya berubah tegang.

"Kupikir Seyoul sudah memberitahumu kan tentang Sehun? Well, kesimpulanku sempurna. Kau memanggil kami semua kesini hanya untuk mengadu bahwa Sehun tidak bisa mengingat dirimu, lalu kau berusaha untuk membuat Sehun mengingat dirimu dengan cara membantunya terapi kan?"

"Yeol hajima." Baekhyun berusaha menengahi.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membantunya terapi? Kalau alasan sebenarnya adalah bahwa kau hanya ingin balas dendam pada Sehun. Agar dia merasakan sakit hati yang sama denganmu dengan cara kau berpur-pura menjadi terapis untuknya, membuatnya jatuh cinta padamu, dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Dimana harga dirimu?"

"Oh kau cukup pintar Tuan Park."

"Jangan lupa aku mantan anggota tim penginterogasi tahanan di kepolisian Amerika. Aku bisa membaca pikiran mereka hanya dari mimik wajah saja."

"Well, kesimpulanmu tepat dan sangat sempurna. Itulah yang aku inginkan, balas dendam!"

Buuurrr…

Kai mengeluarkan minuman di dalam mulutnya dengan satu semburan.

"Jinjja! Kau yakin? Kau bilang kau mencintainya kan? Kenapa ingin balas dendam?"

"Jinjja jinjja matamu Kkamjong! Lihat apa yang kau lakukan pada wajahku!" teriak Baekhyun.

"Ups. Mianhae hyung. Saranghaeeeee~" Detik itu juga Kai dan Baekhyun terlibat lomba lari.

"Cinta ataupun tidak itu tidak penting sekarang. Yang aku inginkan hanya Sehun bisa mengingatku apapun caranya."

"Termasuk menyiksanya dengan memaksakan kehendakmu itu?"

"Oh Kyung, tolonglah-"

"Kau bukan Tuhan yang bisa menentukan dia bisa mengingat hal tertentu dengan cepat atau tidak sama sekali. "

"Tapi-"

"Sepertinya aku harus lebih sering membawamu ke gereja bersama Siwon hyung."

"Cih, kau membicarakan si anak bibble itu sekarang."

"Panggil dia dengan sopan!"

"Hajiman! Kalian berisik sekali tahu? Baiklah Lu, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?"

"Izinkan aku bekerja dengan Seyoul. Maksudku, sama-sama membantu Sehun terapi."

"Lalu?"

"Bila itu tidak berhasil, kau harus siap untuk membantuku dalam rencana lain."

"Kyungsoo aku butuh izinmu."

"Park Chanyeol tolong-"

"Ayolah Kyung, sekali ini saja, demi aku."

"Terserah kalian." Kyungsoo beranjak dari ruang Tv.

"Itu aku artikan sebagai jawaban persetujuan."

Tiga hari setelah kesepakatan antara Luhan dan Chanyeol, Luhan sudah mulai bekerja sebagai terapis bersama Oh Seyoul.

"Kau gila Lu, aku tidak habis pikir denganmu."

"Kau yang bilang sendiri ingin membantuku kan? Ini wujud bantuanmu."

"Dengan menjadi terapis? Kau bahkan tidak mengetahui sesuatu pun tentang piskologi Lu."

"Semalaman aku belajar tentang itu bersama Chanyeol, tenang saja, kemampuan otakku di atas rata-rata manusia normal."

"Semoga Tuhan membantumu."

"Sekarang apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Hari ini aku hanya akan memutar beberapa video film pendek tentang keluarga kami, dengan itu dia bisa mengumpulkan kembali memori memori kehidupannya, layaknya menyusun puzzle."

"Pantas saja dia menyuruhku untuk membawa ini." Ujar Luhan sembari mengeluarkan kotak cd dari dalam tas nya.

"Jangan bilang kalau Chanyeol yang memintamu membawa ini?"

"Hm, memang dia. Kenapa?"

"Si brengsek itu. Yasudah, aku akan panggil Sehun kemari dan kita mulai terapinya, anggap saja kita akan menonton film bersama."

Tak lama kemudian Sehun dan Seyoul memasuki ruang theatre di rumah Seyoul.

"Hari ini kita akan menonton beberapa film pendek yang Ayah buat untuk kita saat kita kecil."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya menarik, apa disan- Ya! Untuk apa kau kesini?"

"Yak Sehun-ah, jangan begitu, dia temanku sekarang sopanlah sedikit."

Sehun tidak bergeming dan memilih untuk duduk didepan layar tv plasma.

Seyoul berbisik pada Luhan. "Lu, sekarang kau masukan cd yang ada di atas meja ke dalam player, cepat."

Luhan segera beranjak dan menyalakan player setelah itu ia berdiri disamping Seyoul dan memperhatikan film yang diputarnya.

30 menit berjalan dan Sehun terlihat masih menikmati film yang diputar.

"Hyung, ini saat kita masih berumur 6 tahun kan, saat kita berlibur ke universal studio. Wah, uri appa daebak."

"Sepertinya ia mulai sedikit mendapatkan memorinya Lu."

"Aku anggap itu kabar baik Youl."

45 menit berlalu. Sehun tampak bosan.

"Hyung, apa kau masih ingin menonton lagi? Aku lelah."

"Satu film lagi Hun, jangan beranjak dari sofamu."

Seyoul menghampiri player dan memasukan cd yang dibawa oleh Luhan. Player kembali memutar film pendek, dan kali ini tentang kehidupan Luhan dan Sehun.

Sehun yang awalnya malas tiba-tiba terlonjak dari duduk nyamannya saat melihat film yang diputar, lain halnya dengan Sehun, Luhan malah membekap mulutnya berusaha untuk tidak menangis didepan Sehun.

Itu adalah kumpulan video tentang awal pertemuan Sehun dan Luhan saat kuliah dulu, video tersebut digabungkan dan menjadi sebuah film untuk Luhan dan Sehun. Video berdurasi 60 menit ini mengisahkan semua tentang Luhan dan Sehun saat dikampus secara detail, mungkin selama ini Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang yang mengamati mereka dan merekam semua kegiatan mereka.

Sampai pada akhir cerita, disinilah Luhan mengetahui siapa yang melakukan ini semua.

 _Ini adalah sebuah film dengan judul "Different Love, Different Life" sebuah kisah cinta yang berbeda yang membuat kehidupan kita juga berbeda. Terasa asing memang saat pertama kali merasakannya, tapi tiba pada saat yang tepat, kau akan mengerti mengapa kau dipilih untuk jadi berbeda, karena tidak semua hal yang berbeda itu buruk. PCY._

"Damn it Yeol, kau brengsek." Batin Luhan.

"Sudah selesai kan? Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu."

"Hun, kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu orang asing. Lebih baik kau keluar dari rumahku, ini rumah keluarga Oh, bukan rumahmu. Sadar dirilah, kau bukan siapa-siapa disini dan aku tidak mengenalmu sama sekali. Aku tahu film tadi memang sengaja ingin kau perlihatkan padaku kan, tapi sayang itu tidak merubah apapun antara kita. Dan aku tidak tahu dengan cara apa kau merayu Hyungku sehingga ia mau menuruti permintaanmu."

"Jaga mulutmu Oh Sehun. Sopan sedikit pada temanku."

Setelah itu Sehun langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Seyoul, aku berani bersumpah aku tidak tahu tentang cd itu."

"Aku tahu Lu, ini memang perbuatan Chanyeol. Semuanya."


End file.
